


Flames Run Deep

by loupwarrior93



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: And Gueira accidentally drugs Galo, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Meis is a blessed country boy who uses country jargin, Oral Sex, Restraints, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, mentions of pet play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28020426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loupwarrior93/pseuds/loupwarrior93
Summary: “Oooh, kinky!” Galo egged on further, letting his tongue lull out. “You gonna gag me?”Not even batting an eye, Lio quickly snatched up the pink muscle. Galo yelped in surprise at the sudden contact. “Don’t tempt me.” Lio warned, pinching Galo’s tongue between his forefinger and thumb. “The idea is very appealing, I admit. But I want to hear every moan and scream of pleasure that I’m going to pull out of you, and once I have my fill,” Lio growled, leaning down until he was a breath away from Galo’s face, “I’m going to keep going until I say we’re through.”
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare), Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: Galolio Cumzine





	Flames Run Deep

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the GaloLio Cumzine. This is definitely one of the most dirty and sexiest things I've ever written! Enjoy lovelies~~
> 
> Inspired by a very lovely artist's work.  
> Update: [@BJitsch made this lovely sexy piece to go along with this. I AM NOT WORTHY!! IT'S SOOO GOOD!!! GO CHECK THEM OUT!!](https://twitter.com/BJitsch/status/1338200460763783174)  
> 

“Are sure this is gonna look good on me?”

“Oh ye of lil’ faith, mate! When have we ever steered you wrong?”

“Well, there was that one time you thought you could take me ‘n Varys on in a free-for-all, and you got clobbered pretty good, and let’s not forget that one time where you swapped Remi’s sandwich with this weird concoction of hot sauce and ranch...”

“...Dude it was a rhetorical question.”

“Can y’all stop talking for like two seconds? Your jabbering is messing up the eyeshadow placement.”

“Sorry babe.”

“Sorry, Meis.”

Meis let a slight huff before he went back to his work, using a small brush to blend the finishing touches of magenta and cyan into a sharp, smoky effect around the corner of Galo’s eyes. “Okay, you can open them.”

Galo blinked his eyes open several times, the new slight weight on his eyelids catching him off-guard. He brought up a hand to rub his eyes before Meis lightly slapped it away.

“Don’t touch. You’ll get used to it,” Meis explained, cleaning his brush of the leftover powder and putting it away.

“It feels weird,” Galo whined, but still took Meis’s advice to heart. He rubbed his smarting hand, his leg bouncing in place impatiently.

“Again, you’ll get used to it.” Meis dug out a small jar of liquid eyeliner and unscrewed the cap. “Give me your hand real quick.”

“Why?” Galo asked even as he followed through with the request, placing his bare hand in Meis’s much slimmer one. _Huh, his hands aren’t that much bigger than Lio’s._

“‘Cuz this is what I’m gonna put on your eyes as the finishing touch.” Meis gently swiped the small bottlebrush across Galo’s hand, the black line streaking across his skin as the cool liquid made his hand jump. “How does that feel?”

“Mmm, a little cold.” Galo pursed his lips a bit.

Meis let out a hum before capping the liquid eyeliner, rubbing it between his hands. The built-up friction warmed the bottlebrush gently as Meis pulled it out again and repeated the stroke on Galo’s hand. “Is that better?”

“Yeah. Much better.”

“Okay. Keep your eyes close until I say so.” With that, Meis stroked the brush along Galo’s lash line. His deft brushes formed nice and neat streaks and, just as quickly as Meis started, he finished the eyeliner with one last, sure swipe. “Alright. You can open them now.”

The foreign wetness along his eyes felt weird to Galo, but he knew if he so much as moved his hand close to his eyes, Meis would smack his hand again. He settled for blinking his eyes again. “How do I look?”

Guiera moved over to review his husband’s work and gave a low whistle. “Wow! You’ve outdone yourself, babe. Who knew the Boss’s beau could have a look on him?”

Meis preened at the compliment as he handed Galo a mirror to inspect his new look. “I didn’t do much. He already has good genes to work with. I just accented his features with well-placed makeup.”

Galo shifted his head back and forth, almost not believing the face that gazed back at him was his own. The eyeshadow and liner formed his eyes into a fierce and handsome look. No coverup, blush, or mascara was used on him, but the dark red staining his lips tied his look altogether. “I look really good. Like really good! This is sooo cool. Thanks guys.”

“Of course, G-man,” Guiera answered, grabbing a cup that was set off to the side earlier and offering it to Galo. “Not gonna lie, you look good as one of our own Mad Burnish.”

“I look good in anything,” Galo threw back, taking a sip from his cup. He paused, squinting down at the drink in question. “Why is there chamomile in this drink?”

“Ah, that’s the new tea I’m using,” Meis answered. “It’s supposed to be a fusion tea of lavender, chamomile, and lemongrass, and it’s used for relaxation.”

No sooner did he finish speaking, Galo let out a huge jaw-popping yawn and began to stretch out. “Well, it’s definitely relaxing me,” Galo said around another yawn. “It’s putting me to sleep.”

“Really?” Guiera watched in amazement, swiping the drink from Galo, who looked ready to topple over with every passing second. “That drink does nothing for me.”

“Of course it won’t babe. You got more energy than a worm in a henhouse,” Meis quipped.

Before Guiera could even begin his retort, Galo’s body slumped forward and nearly face-planted into the hardwood floor, saved only by Meis’s quick reflexes. Both of the former Burnish Generals glanced at each other in shared disbelief before looking back down to their friend who was dead to the world, the only sign of life his quiet and deep breathing.

“Dude…how much shit is in that drink?” 

“Not enough to totally knock out someone. Just enough to relax.”

“Well, whatever it is, he’s out cold,” Guiera said as he hoisted, with effort, Galo up and off Meis. “What time is the Boss supposed to be back?”

“In a couple of hours. Two, tops. Why?”

“You think he’d be awake by then?”

“Maybe…. Why?”

“I got an idea.”

“Oh…..oh…..hehehe….” Meis giggled evilly.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

The apartment complex came into view and, hell almighty, was Lio ready to retreat into his shared apartment with his blessed himbo of a boyfriend and bury his face into said himbo’s blessed pecs.

Stupid last-minute meeting, stupid councilors thinking they can win against him just because he was small in frame and thought he had no clue how politics work, stupid him for almost losing his temper and going dragon-mode again when they tried to cut into some of the financing meant for the still-displaced people, both former Burnish and not, from the Foresight fuckers’ experimentation and devastation. 

Pulling into the complex’s parking lot, Lio found an open slot to park Detroit Mark-2, kicked the bike stand down, turned off the engine, and shook his head (and the last of his stormy thoughts) out of the dark helmet.

Lio took a minute to pause and gather his thoughts. He would not let the bad taste of a horrid council meeting sour his mood, not when he knew Galo was waiting for him in their modest home. Just thinking of his handsome firefighter’s warm smile and contagious spirit as he greeted him through the door filled him like a warm soup on a cold day and gave Lio just enough energy to grab his pack and make his way into the building, up the stairs, and to his apartment door.

The front door opened before Lio could push his key into the lock.

“Oh hey Boss. I thought I heard you out here,” Guiera greeted as he pulled the door open all the way to let Lio in.

“Hey Guiera….” Lio blinked, looking up at his friend in confusion as he walked in. “What are you doing here?”

“It’s our day for cleaning and organizing paperwork this year’s fundraisers. We came to drop off the paperwork like you wanted?” Gueira’s words trailed off in question.

Lio felt his eyes bulge out as he suddenly remembered. _That’s right. I did ask them a couple of days ago to bring the paperwork to start organizing the most critical fundraisers,_ Lio thought as he face-palmed himself. “Right. That was today.” He dragged his hand down his face in frustration. “I’m sorry about that. Last-minute meeting with the city council popped up.”

“No worries Boss. Galo explained why you were gone when we came,” Meis waved off Lio’s apology as he strode out of the kitchen.

Speaking of said boyfriend... “Where is Galo?” Lio asked, his eyes scanning the living room and the little dining area in search of the familiar blue plume and spike of Galo’s hair.

“Ahhh, about that,” Gueira started, wearing the little smirk that usually showed up when he got into one of his shenanigans.

“Let’s just say that one of the new recruits was giving us trouble and started to act out, so we had to restrain him,” Meis jumped in, his smooth explanation not quite meshing with the sharp smile he wore that matched his husband’s.

_New recruit? Acting out? Restrain??_

“What are two talking about?” Lio questioned, not liking where this was going. The last time he heard about any new recruits was during their Mad Burnish days.

“Oh come on, Boss. You know the one.” Guiera cajoled, showing off his jackal smile. “Big, blue, tall, you’ve had your eye on him for a while…”

“I know what my boyfriend looks like,” Lio answered as he crossed his arms, not exactly impressed with where this conversation was leading.

“We’ve restrained him and, since we had no good ideas how to deal with him since he won’t listen to us, we figured that we’d leave the punishment up to you,” Meis stepped in, throwing his husband his light jacket.

“Yep, that’s exactly what I was gonna say,” Guiera confirmed.

“Whatever you say, hun,” Meis crooned back sweetly as he pushed his husband out the door. “Gotta go, Boss. Got dinner waiting at home and the babies need feeding.”

“Have fun!” Guiera shouted out from the hallway.

And with that, the door shut close, leaving a bewildered Lio standing in his living room. “What the hell…?” He questioned, shaking his head as he decided not to pay those two crazy loons any more mind. Lio toed off his boots and slipped off his jacket to hang on the hooks next to the door.

 _What did they mean by ‘new recruit,’_ he wondered, _and where was Galo?_

Tidying up the little area where his boots and Galo’s shoes laid next to the door, Lio trudged his way through the apartment and came upon his closed bedroom door. Without much thought, he pushed the door open and came to a complete stop when he saw what lay upon the bed

It took him a minute to realize what he was seeing: Galo thrashing about on their bed, tied up with his arms secured above his head on the bed frame with cloth ties and his mouth gagged. Galo immediately stopped thrashing about as he laid eyes on his boyfriend.

It took another minute to realize that instead of his usual attire of jeans and v-neck shirt, Galo was clad in black tactical pants, its loose belt and undone button showing off a sexy g-string that hugged his hips quite nicely. Of course, he had no shirt, his toned muscles and delicious pecs on full display, but Lio noticed that his usual burn sleeve was replaced with a black one that integrated seamlessly with a fingerless gauntlet. A new feature he also caught was a thick leather and metal choker, fit snug around his neck.

All of this was topped off with immaculate eyeshadow and liner, painting Galo every bit the picture of a Mad Burnish General and, _boy_ , did it make Lio burn hot.

As Lio walked up to the bed, Galo slumped in relief against his restraints with a visible sigh. The cloth gag effectively muffled every word that came out Galo’s mouth. Gently wedging a slim finger between skin and fabric, Lio pulled the cloth down.

A loud gasp fell from Galo’s lips as he spoke. “Boy, am I happy to see you babe!”

“Should I even ask how you got in this predicament?” Lio quirked a pale brow, his casual tone hiding the sweltering hunger that was starting to grow in his stomach. At this point in their relationship, he’s used to finding Galo getting mixed up in some sort of shenanigan that Meis and Guiera cooked up. Well, okay, it’s usually Guiera who thought up the crazy scheme; Galo got excited and jumped into it and Meis was there for damage control, though Lio’s caught Meis helping out his crazy Bush boyfriend every now and then.

“Well, it’s a funny story, really.” Galo laughed, almost too care-free considering his situation as he flexed his fingers. “Me and Guiera were goofing around while Meis was organizing and I asked about their days as the Mad Burnish Generals.”

“Oh, and what’d they say?” Lio asked as he tugged on the cloth bindings around Galo’s wrists, making sure that they weren’t cutting off circulation but not quite untying them either.

“That they didn’t miss sleeping on the desert floor or the random bugs that crawled into their hair, but they did miss their bikes, and their armor. So I mentioned that I would look totally kick-ass with armor like that to match theirs.”

“I thought you didn’t like what Mad Burnish did?” Lio inquired, sitting down on the mattress beside Galo. He had to force himself to not look at the distractingly beautiful view of Galo’s pecs. God above, he just wanted to bury his face between the smooth muscles and motorboat him.

“Well, no. I didn’t like the trouble they caused, but that doesn’t mean I didn’t like what I saw. I thought your armor was pretty bad-ass, especially when you pinned me.” Galo shot his lover a saucy grin.

Lio gave a heavy breath of a laugh, shaking his head with absolute fondness. “Huh. Of course you would, cheeky adrenaline junkie.”

Galo laughed brightly in return. “Well, you don’t become the world’s greatest firefighter with a Burning Soul if you’re not _some_ sort of adrenaline junkie.”

“That’s very true.” Lio hummed, lifting the hand he was leaning on to trace the smooth indentations of Galo’s stomach muscles. The light sensation made Galo ticklish and a few more giggles to escape as leather-clad fingers danced along the black straps holding his sleeve onto his shoulder. “Still doesn’t answer my question about your new fashion statement?”

Galo reined in his giggles enough to explain, “Oh, well they said that they couldn’t give me armor, but this was the next best thing.” He beamed happily. “Guiera helped me get the clothing and Meis did the make-up, though,” Galo paused for a moment, tilting his head like a _freaking puppy and god didn’t that just send an arrow of cuteness right through Lio’s heart._ “I don’t know why they gave me that drink, cuz next thing I know, I wake up tied to the bed with that gag on.”

Oh, well now. That explains the sneaky look Meis gave him and Guiera’s comment on their way out.

Lio doesn’t know whether to give his former generals his thanks for this very unexpected gift or chew them out the next time he sees them for knocking out his boyfriend, but that was for later. “I see. Well, in any case. It’s a good thing I had an early day today then.” He stopped tracing Galo’s muscles and pulled his hand away.

“Right!” Galo chirped enthusiastically. “So, can you untie me now? These binds are getting annoying.” He tugged at the bindings again.

“Hmmm,” Lio ran his fingers along the collar of his shirt, seemingly in thought. “How about… _no_.”

Shock and confusion warred for dominance on Galo’s face until it settled into disbelief as he bellowed a questioning, “ _Haahh_? I’m sorry?!”

“You heard correctly,” Lio answered, loosening up the high collar of his poet shirt and straddling Galo’s waist, his lithe figure moving with graceful ease. “I said no.”

This simple denial sent Galo’s mind into overtime as he racked through his head for anything he may have done to warrant this. “Uhhhh, can I ask why?” Galo asked, a tremor running up and down his body.

“Oh, of course you can.” Lio smiled sweetly as a fierce look entered his eyes, making Galo’s stomach drop and his heart jump into overdrive. He definitely didn’t miss the way Lio’s hands moved: one planted above his head, lending Lio a dominant aura, and the other lifting his head with a finger. “You see, Meis and Gueira mentioned that a new Burnish was being very unruly and uncouth so they had to restrain him, and they left the punishment up to me.”

Lio looked ready to eat him alive and, god, it sent his blood pumping quick to his prick as a light sheen of sweat began to coat his skin. So Galo did what he knew best: trying to bullshit his way out. “Oh yeah?” Galo answered cockily, his eyes meeting Lio’s fuchsia ones in defiance as he joined the silent game between them. “Whatcha goin’ to do about it, Big Boss? I can take anything you can dish out.”

Now _that’s_ the reaction Lio was hoping for. “I knew you would say that. Although, there will be no need for punishment.” Lio smiled, showing his teeth and canines as he leaned closer to Galo’s face. If he had the Promare back, he would have elongated them into fangs. “A rowdy Burnish like you needs discipline and training.” The potent heat between them grew even hotter. “And by the time we’re done, you will never forget who you belong to.”

“And how are you gonna manage that, Big Boss?” Galo challenged with a playful edge to his words. His arms tugged at the cloth bindings as he tested their hold again. “I can easily break out of this with no problem.”

“Is that so?” Lio coolly questioned, an eyebrow raised. “Yet here you are. Still restrained.”

“Only temporary!” Galo boasted, as though he was already patting himself on the back for an escape that hadn’t happened yet.

This only spurred Lio on as a Cheshire cat smile crept onto his lips. “Hmmm. Very well.” Without moving from his spot on Galo’s lap, Lio reached over to their nightstand and pulled out a handful of their sex stuff, including a few vibrators, their remotes, and a bottle of aphrodisiac lube. Dumping them on the bed, Lio not-so-gently cupped Galo’s chin and forced him to look up. “The first thing we need to curb is your attitude. Your mouth is going to get you in trouble one of these days.”

“Oooh, kinky!” Galo egged on further, letting his tongue lull out. “You gonna gag me?”

Not even batting an eye, Lio quickly snatched up the pink muscle. Galo yelped in surprise at the sudden contact. “Don’t tempt me.” Lio warned, pinching Galo’s tongue between his forefinger and thumb. “The idea is very appealing, I admit. But I want to hear every moan and scream of pleasure that I’m going to pull out of you, and once I have my fill,” Lio growled, leaning down until he was a breath away from Galo’s face, “I’m going to keep going until I say we’re through.”

Lio didn’t give Galo a chance to retort as he forcibly mashed their lips together. It was less of a kiss and more of a devouring, teeth clinking against each other harshly and lips bruising with the force of it. Their tongues swept along each other in an erotic dance—one fueled by Lio’s dark, hidden desire to reign in a very unruly Galo, a Burnish Galo. But not just any Burnish, no. _His_ Mad Burnish Mad Dog to boot.

They broke apart to breathe and, with no time for a reprieve, Lio trailed biting kisses along the sharp curve of Galo’s chin. The little nips dragged sharp breaths and hissing gasps from the scarred firefighter, and Lio continued them down to the base of his neck. “That,” Galo paused as another teethy bite forced a gasp out of him, but he kept his smirk in place, “All you got, Boss?”

 _Not even close_ , Lio thought. “Ooh?” Lio queried with an elegant lift of his eyebrow, trailing his gloved fingers down his lover’s solid plane of muscle. “Is the Great Galo Thymos saying that he’s bored?” He flexed his fingers into nails and scraped bright red trails down Galo’s chest.

Galo hissed as he tipped his head back in agonized pleasure. Hot sparks of electricity sung along his nerves and skin. “I wouldn’t say bored, per se.” Galo strained out a chuckle. “Just kinda expected more from you. You seem like a whips-and-chains kind of guy.” Just speaking the thought aloud made Galo squirm in excitement beneath his partner.

“That’s for another time. Don’t worry your pretty head over it.” Lio promised, Galo’s excitement far from unnoticed.

Before Galo could offer a retort to Lio’s clever compliment, deft fingers twisted dark nipples meanly, wrenching a cry from Galo. His chest was always so sensitive.

This gave Lio an idea. He grabbed two bullet vibrators and placed them against the hardened nipples, using one of the lower leather straps of Galo’s sleeve to keep them in place. The vibrators’ cool silicone surface brought out a strangled, “Hey!” from Galo.

“ _This_ should be more than enough to keep you entertained.” With that, Lio turned the pinned toys on.

The strong vibration took both Galo and Lio by surprise. Galo flung his head back with a high-pitched yelp, nearly bucking Lio off of him. “Oops,” Lio casually said, absolutely unapologetic. He tapped the remote several times to lower the vibration setting and pressed his lithe body down, firmly pinning Galo back against the mattress. “Forgot it was set to high from when we last used them.”

The look Galo gave his “boss” was a cross between excitement and exasperation, his cheeks flushed crimson. “Geezus Boss! Trying to kill me over here?!” Galo’s voice was strained, a sheen of tears developing over turquoise eyes at the low but still intense vibration on his nipples.

“Hmmm. Not quite.” Lio loosened up the numerous belts on his hips, giving his own hardened dick a temporary reprieve from his leather pants. “Though it would be a very interesting way to go.” Lio slid a hand down his pants and pumped his dick a few times over.

“Yeah, death by mind-blowing sex,” Galo sarcastically quipped as he rolled his own hips up against the bracket of Lio’s legs. “I’m sure the EMT’s haven’t heard that one before.”

Instead of an answer, Galo got a harsh pinch of his nipples in tandem with a step up on the vibration setting for his snark. He hissed out a raspy groan at the contact.

“What did I say before about running your mouth?” Lio reprimanded, twisting Galo’s nipple a little as he leaned in. “Maybe I _should_ gag you. Or better yet, put a muzzle on you. It’s what a misbehaving dog like you deserves.”

“Oh, so now I’m a dog?” Galo grunted through another pinch, this one less harsh than its predecessor. The pleasurable pain sent bolts of electricity to his growing bulge. His unfastened pants and strappy underwear didn’t exactly help his case, as his dick was dangerously close to lifting the waistband. “Is this how the Boss of Mad Burnish treats his Generals?!” Galo strained against the mattress, Lio’s stalwart hold stopping his sloppy attempt to roll his hips upward.

“My Generals, no. I treat my Generals with respect and fairness. You, on the other hand,” Lio rolled his own hips against the distinctive bulge in Galo’s pants, “aren’t my General. You are my Burnish Mad Dog. You only answer to me, and you belong only to me.” Lio’s voice sunk low, his words dark with promise.

“Oh, okay.” Galo could feel the heat in his cheeks flare up and his gut squirm at the possessive declaration, but he also felt the sharp tap of a question in the back of his head at the new title and, as much as he didn’t want to stop, he had to. “Hang on a minute! Legit timeout! Pause!” Galo squirmed as he cried out.

Everything came to an immediate halt when Lio heard one of their safe words. His heart stuttered to a stop as he began to question. “What is it? What’s wrong? Are you okay?” He hurriedly tapped the remotes off, hearing Galo let out a breath of relief.

“Yeah, no, I’m fine,” Galo blurted out, trying to reassure his boyfriend as best he could with his arms still tied. “Just two quick questions.” One of his pinned hands shot out two fingers. “First one: Why ‘Mad Dog?’ I thought if I ever was Burnish, I would get to be like one of the Generals or something like that.”

Lio stared at Galo for a long, perplexed moment before he slumped with a heavy sigh, his head dropping from his stiff posture as he tried to bring his heart rate back down to a normal rhythm. “That’s not how it usually works,” Lio explained, closing his eyes briefly to soothe their strain as he tried to make memory as to how the whole chaotic system that was the Mad Burnish leadership positions worked. “Long story short, if you wanted to take a particular leadership position within the group, you had to fight whoever held that position for it. Whoever was the winner of the fight, gets that position.”

“Huh, okay,” Galo acknowledged, thinking about where Meis and Guiera stood when Lio ran the former arsonist group. “So, pretty much like a, ‘if you think you can do it better’ case scenario, am I following that right?”

“Ehh, somewhat,” Lio agreed reluctantly, shifting his hips up a bit to remove the temptation that was Galo’s still-very-hard bulge from being pressed into his ass. The last thing he needed was to jump his boyfriend in the middle of a teaching moment. “That is the simplest way of putting it, but it’s pretty much what pack animals would do in the wild. If they think the Alpha or the Lead of the Pack is showing weakness, then the younger ones can challenge them for the position. That’s how I earned leadership from Meis and Guiera when they were leading Mad Burnish. I took out Vulcan and his Freeze Fuck goons when they went after them on their latest city run.”

“Yeah, no, I remember that day very clearly.” Galo followed along, shaking his head to clear out any recurring memories and ignore the slight twinge of phantom pain from his burned arm. Not exactly the right time to go down that memory lane. “Still doesn’t explain why I’m just a Mad Dog and not a General.” Galo pouted a bit. Did Lio not have faith in him to be running with the big dogs? Pun not intended.

Lio could only chuckle a bit at Galo’s pout. “Because my love—” Lio led on with the affectionate pet name as he leaned down to smother out Galo’s troubled look with a kiss, “Meis and Guiera can run the whole group without needing me for a while. If you were part of our little group as a Burnish, I would be too selfish to have you anywhere but near me.”

Galo stared at Lio with awe, stunned at his declaration.

Lio pressed another kiss to Galo’s lips. This time, he pressed his tongue forward to sweep across Galo’s plump lip. “Let me put it another way,” Lio murmured suggestively as he glided his leather clad hands up to the cloth binding that held Galo’s wrists, positioning him above Galo again. “Meis and Guiera not included, you would have been the only one that I trusted to have my back at all times in both the field, and in my bed. Labeling you as a mere bodyguard would have put you to shame, because your loyalty, bravery, and protectiveness alone have exceeded any that crossed our paths. Being called a simple dog would have been an insult as well, so to better suit your position, you were given the title ‘Mad Dog.’”

Galo mulled over the little backstory and title, finding that he very much liked the title and, since everyone else said something about him along the lines of ‘puppy’ or ‘dog’ on somewhat of a daily basis, he figured _why not._ “Okay, I can work with that.” Galo nodded with certainty. “Just one more question.”

“What’s that?” Lio asked.

This time, Galo mustered the biggest puppy-dog look in his arsenal as he looked up to Lio. “Since, technically, I’m yours, does that mean that you’re mine in this case?” He asked cheerfully, hopefulness bleeding into his tone.

At this, Lio shook his head again. This time he couldn’t help the fond smile that spread on his lips as he pressed a soft kiss onto the bridge of Galo’s nose. “Of course it does,” Lio said softly, “In every and any case. Always. We’re Lio de Galon.”

“Galo de Lion.” Galo answered back sweetly before he leaned his head up to catch Lio in an equally sweet, but fleeting kiss.

Catching Lio off-guard, it brought a light giggle out of him and he reciprocated the kiss. He drew the kiss out, turning the chaste peck into a smoldering heated tangle of tongue and lips. Soft groans and breaths escaped the two as Lio let his body sink onto Galo’s, the natural warmth that exuberated from the firefighter gently caressing him through his clothing like a gentle wave of heat.

Breaking off the kiss with a heated exhale, Lio pulled away just enough to pull his poet shirt off and over his head. “Now, if we’re ready to get back where we left off at...” Lio trailed off suggestively.

Galo didn’t hide his eagerness as he watched through his lashes the beautiful display that was his Lio’s body. So lovely, so lithe, but so much power and strength hiding within that deceivingly delicate frame. “Something about gagging me, right?” Galo wiggled his brows with equal suggestion, opening his mouth wide with his tongue out for good measure.

Lio’s warm smile didn’t quite reach his eyes. They burned too brightly for it, and he let out an accompanying closed chuckle, placing a crooked finger under Galo’s chin to lift his head a touch and forcing his mouth to close. “Cute attempt, but not quite. I have a much better idea for your undisciplined mouth.” Lio pressed his knees close to Galo’s ribs. Shoving his dark pants down his hips, Lio pulled out his cock with a practiced ease.

Lio felt another chuckle bubble up in his throat as he watched Galo’s head clearly follow the slight flex of his cock, his tongue peaking out to wet his lips. Words were conveyed through his hazy eyes, the enchanting turquoise almost smothered underneath the black of his pupils. His Mad Dog was hungry for him.

And what kind of Master would he be if he were to deny his cute Mad Dog? But... “Not yet,” he declared, reaching behind him for the aphrodisiac lube, “Remember, I still need to teach you some manners.” Utilizing the way Galo’s arms were still bound above his head, Lio slotted his cock in the valley of his delicious pecs, the lifted muscle encompassing the blood-sensitive organ in a plush and warm squeeze. Almost perfect, but not yet. Popping the cap with one hand, Lio squeezed a hefty dollop of lube into the crease between his cock and Galo’s skin.

A shared gasp was pulled from the heated pair as the aphrodisiac lube began to work its magic. Lio, from intoxicating softness and slick that wrapped around his cock as well as his heart. Galo, from feeling and watching the slightly curved member press its heat against his already sensitive chest, the lube warming him to something akin to a small blaze unleashed underneath his skin.

“Let’s see if you can remember the basics,” Lio taunted as he gave the first thrust, skin gliding against skin as Lio’s cock came dangerously close to Galo’s lips. Galo tried to move his lips closer, but Lio pulled away just out of reach. “Sir, Boss, or Master. Any one of those titles will work, and if you use them correctly, I’ll give you a reward.” He punctuated each pause with a small thrust. “If you decide to go against me, well then: you’ve decided how quick this lesson will take.”

“Huh, is that all you got for me?” Galo threw back, recklessly brash. So far, he was doing a pretty good job hiding how close to the edge he was just from having his chest played with, even as Lio grabbed a handful of titty in each of his palms and began to knead around the bullet vibrators that were still stuck to him. “And here I thought the Big Boss was going to make things a challenge for the Burning Soul of the Great Mad Dog Galo Thymos!” Galo proclaimed with sweltering heat riding on his breath.

“Hmm, not quite what I wanted to hear,” Lio tutted with an eye roll. He should’ve known Galo would do something like taking his given title and adding his own dramatic flair to it. That’s when he spotted the remote control for the bullet vibrators along with another little toy he grabbed. Oh, he could definitely use that in this situation. “Since you wanted a challenge…” Lio paused his movements to lean back and grab the toy he was eyeing: a cock ring vibrator. Swiftly and effortlessly, he lifted the band of Galo’s underwear, giving his member a small reprieve before slipping the cock ring over its head. Because of how hard Galo was already, the ring only got about halfway down, but that’s all Lio needed. Lio grabbed both vibrator remotes as he straightened and faced Galo, whose eyes were blown and confident demeanor was faltering as he felt the vibrator on his cock. “I’ll be generous and give you a challenge.”

Lio pressed a button on both remotes and Galo's body went wild.

The vibrations started low and slow, but within a few minutes, they picked up into a steady wave of pulses and stronger vibrations. Galo arched his back into a curve, writhing up and off the bed at the sharp pleasure-pains he felt running through his body, even with Lio using his hips as an anchor to keep him on the mattress. His body felt like a live wire, with the electric current starting in his chest and singing through his nerves. Blood pounded in his ears as the vibrators on his nipples sent a resounding wave of sparks and heat down to his cock and back again when the wave hit the vibrating cock ring. He couldn’t do anything more than gasp, yelp, and moan with each wave.

Lio watched as Galo went crazy with the vibrators on him. He looked absolutely delectable like this, and Lio had to remind himself to remain on task. “You look positively gorgeous like this, but then again you always do,” Lio murmured, tracing a finger along Galo's jaw. He crooked his finger underneath his jaw to get Galo to look at him again, teary turquoise staring back at blistering magenta. “You already know what I want to hear. Just give it to me and I’ll give you what you want.” He removed his finger and moved back to place his cock back between Galo’s chest. This time, he pushed the generous muscle closer to give him a proper tit job as he started to thrust again.

The overwhelming sensations all around him caused Galo to short-circuit further. “Please….please….please….” he quietly whimpered.

“Please what?” Lio thrust faster.

Hooded eyes looked up at him, pleading and wanting. “Please, Master…Boss…Lio! Please let me cum!”

A feral smile crossed Lio’s face as he heard those sweet words. “Then cum,” he purred, tapping the vibrator remotes to a higher setting. He matched pace, bucking his hips faster and faster.

White noise flooded Galo’s senses as wave after wave of carnal pleasure and fever pulled him under and held him there. He drowned in it for a long moment until, finally, his body went extremely rigid as release hit him. His heavy cock erupted in thick opalescent streams, painting his abs and parts of Lio’s ass and back in cum.

Watching his lover come undone under him, _by_ him, is what finally pushed Lio over the edge. So much pressure was built in him that his own release felt like a shotgun blast, leaving him wrecked and his mouth opened in a silent roar.

Just as quickly as the tension built up in the air, it shattered, leaving a vacuum of broken gasps and simmering heat. 

Once Lio managed to gather enough of his tattered consciousness back, he turned his attention to Galo as he numbly reached for the remotes to turn the vibrators off. Pearly streaks of cum dotted along his chest, his neck, and his cheeks. Lips parted with heavy breathing as Lio watched a heavy bead of cum drop closer and closer to Galo’s lips. Using his thumb to gather the stray droplets, Lio lifted the cum-iced digit to Galo’s mouth.

With no hesitation, Galo licked and pulled the wondering digit into his mouth, his tongue dancing along the skin as he suckled the cum off. Sated bedroom eyes opened to look up at Lio with all the love in the world. 

Moving his thumb out of the way, Lio bent down to drop another soul-igniting kiss, chasing the sweet-and-salty flavor of their mingling essences. After a moment of heated breaths and clashing tongues, Lio pulled away. “Ready for your reward?” he asked.

Galo could only nod vigorously as his words failed him, his voice like lead in his throat.

Carefully maneuvering his knees over Galo’s broad shoulders, Lio placed his half-masted cock towards his lover’s lips and Galo wasted no time taking him into his mouth. Lio hummed his praise as Galo tongued the half-hard organ with slow bobs and gentle sucking, coaxing it to its full length as the head reached further down his practiced throat. Steeling himself for a few moments, Lio made swift work of untying Galo’s wrists from the headboard. The second they were released, Galo’s hands moved to cup Lio’s hips and bring him closer.

Lio threaded his fingers gently into Galo’s hair, moaning as he felt Galo’s throat move and swallow around him. When he felt the fire rising again along his spine, Lio gently pulled at Galo’s hair to stop him. “How do you feel, love?”

Galo gave him the dopiest smile he could muster, lips swollen and wet from cum and saliva. “Really good…”

“Do you need anything?” Lio continued to check in, “Water? A break?”

Galo shook his head. “No.”

“Good.” Lio smiled, dropping down into Galo’s lap and tugging him down into another smothering kiss. “Because we’re not done.”

**Author's Note:**

> And they don't leave their apartment for 3 days.....horny fucks
> 
> Sooo the babies Gueira and Meis were referring to.....it's their pet ferrets
> 
> Same as before, please leave a comment and/or kudos pretty please!!


End file.
